Adiction
by macrotone
Summary: • — Podría hacerme adicto a eso — dijo él entrecortadamente. Al parecer, los dos habían encontrado una adicción más productiva y… placentera. Sasuke&Sakura. AU •


•**Adicción****•**

**By Silent'Tears'of'Morphine**

* * *

_**Disclaimerr applied**__._

* * *

_**· **_

_**Capitulo Único**_

* * *

Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de desarrollar adicciones, y todo lo que se da en exceso, sabemos que es nocivo. Lo curioso es que desarrollamos las adicciones más extrañas y cualquier excusa nos sirve para convertirnos en adictos a algo. Pueden ir de lo cotidiano como fumar y beber. Otras toman más riesgo, había conocida a alguien que era adicta a la cirugía cosmética. Otras eran más simplonas y parecían inofensivas, su mejor amiga tenía la extraña adicción de masticar hielo.

Para Sakura Haruno el término adicción era insignificante, sin sentido y tonto. Todos ellos que tenían una adicción, para Haruno era una persona con problemas, psicológicos o no, eran problemas.

Claro que ella no tenía adicción alguna, tenía una vida plena y salubre, jamás le había faltado nada, no tenía problemas y estaba – porque negarlo – más o menos cuerda.

No le gustaba juzgar ni discriminar, no señalaba a las personas que tuvieran algún problema y mucho menos había despreciado a alguien con una adicción, pero _él_, simplemente, ¡arggh!

Sasuke Uchiha parecía una persona perfecta, era atractivo, inteligente, sus ojos hechizantes, negros y cautivadores, su cabello rebelde y sedoso, simplemente parecía perfecto. _Parecía_.

Había conocido a Uchiha su primer día en la escuela primaria. Incluso podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flash Back**

_La pequeña pelirrosa corría por la acera todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, era su primer día y ya iba tarde. Había atravesado el gran parque que quedaba en la esquina de la tranquila calle de su vecindario, sólo faltaban unas cuadras más._

_Trató de correr más rápido pero sintió cómo su pecho ardía por la gran cantidad de aire inhalado con el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de llegar a su escuela. La falda escocesa roja tableada le daba mucha libertad de movimiento pero tampoco quería correr por la calle enseñando sus tiernos calzoncitos de los Ositos Cariñositos._

_Cuando por fin divisó el edificio de ladrillos rojos y la cerca de metal que marcaba los límites del patio se sintió aliviada. Podía ver muchos árboles, niños y bloques de cemento. Por un momento se sintió asustada. ¿Se burlarían de ella?, ¿La molestarían?_

_Negó suavemente con la cabeza y siguió su camino, atravesó la reja y cuando por fin puso un pie dentro de la escuela, sintió un dolor, un empujón y más dolor. Estaba sobre su pequeño trasero, sentada en el piso. Levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos – claro -, pasó del sarcasmo de su subconsciente y se dejó hipnotizar por el exorbitante color negro que tenían las irises del niño que la miraba serio desde su posición._

_El pálido niñito extendió su mano en dirección a la pelirrosada ofreciéndole ayuda para poder levantarse._

— _Uchiha Sasuke — se presentó el pequeño cuando la pelirrosa, abochornada juntó su mochilita de gatitos y trató de marcharse de ahí con el rostro rojo. ¿Razón? Simple, la gravedad había hecho su trabajo y cuando cayó su falda se elevó más de lo permitido, dándole vista completa y de primera fila a un niño desconocido de sus amigos ositos de colores._

— _Haruno… Sakura — contestó a la presentación ella, con la voz echa un hilo y girando un poco para no darle completamente la espalda al niño. Vio atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, tomó su maletín, se dirigió hacia ella y tomó una de las dos coletas que su madre, emocionada, le había hecho en casa._

— _Es rosa — apuntó él, ante el suave color pastel que tenía su cabello._

— … — _no dijo nada, esperó una risotada o algún jalón de pelo por parte del niño con el que acababa de tropezar._

— _Es… extraño — movió suavemente el bucle que se formaba al final de la graciosa coleta y lo dejó en su lugar, tomó su maletín con más fuerza y se esfumó de ahí._

_Sakura, con las mejillas arreboladas lo vio desaparecer por el colorido pasillo de la escuela. Pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería pero se alegró cuando observo que el mismo chico pelinegro de la mañana estaba en su salón. Cuando lo vio ahí sentado junto a la ventana, con el mentón recargado en la palma de su mano y el rostro imperturbable, se sintió extraña, pero feliz. Más feliz se sintió cuando el volteó el rostro y le dedicó una media sonrisa casi imperceptible._

**Flash Back**

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha desde ese momento se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Era callado y a veces insolente con los demás, pero no con ella, era como si una máscara se rompiera cuando ambos estaban juntos, se sentía bien.

Y sí, Sasuke Uchiha le había visto las bragas de osos, y aún hoy en día se lo seguía recordando con una media sonrisa en el rostro y con una fina ceja negra alzada, petulante.

Pero ese no era el asunto, el asunto es que odiaba la adicción que le había agarrado hacía casi más de año y medio. Al fin había salido la consola de videojuego más esperada de la historia – Sí, claro – y él, sin demoras ni nada la había comprado. Ahora era un maldito adicto y no soltaba el aparato por nada del mundo. Era insólito ver cómo el serio y decente Sasuke Uchiha se deshacía en insultos y gritos cuando no podía pasar al siguiente nivel, o según él, no era justo cuando lo asesinaban brutalmente en ese juego sádico. _.í.ble._

Pero hoy no había excusa, él no tocaría ese aparatejo por nada del mundo. Mañana tenía un examen de cálculo y él se había ofrecido a ayudarla a estudiar. Le había dicho que estaría libre toda la tarde y la había invitado a su casa diciéndole que ahí estarían más cómodos que en su casa, donde estaba el circo que sus hermanitos hacían.

Caminó por las calles pisando las hojas secas que anunciaban el otoño. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de su amigo, abrió la pequeña puerta de hierro negra y caminó por el enlosado, subió los escalones y tocó la puerta. Sasuke apareció por detrás de la puerta, tenía el cabello alborotado y las ojeras adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos. Además, su ropa no parecía nada casual, vestía una delgada camisa blanca manga corta que se pegaba un poco a su trabajado cuerpo y sus pantalones estaban arrugados, sucios y por sobre todo, estaba descalzo. Ver a Uchiha en ese estado era extraño y ella era la única que había llegado a verlo peor.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes? — preguntó Sakura con la ceja alzada y la boca semi-abierta.

— Hn — gruñó el pelinegro que estaba parado frente a ella. Se hizo a un lado en un gesto mudo para que ella pasara. — Pasa —.

La pelirrosa caminó lentamente por el pasillo, observando todo detenidamente. Ciertamente había visitado a su mejor amigo infinidad de veces pero no dejaba de maravillarle el estilo antiguo que poseía su casa, era hermoso. Subió las escaleras de roble casi dando brinquitos y esperó a Sasuke en lo alto dándole una sonrisa radiante.

Sasuke al verla se quedó quito, con en el pie derecho sobre la escalera y el otro todavía en el piso. En serio le agradaba Sakura, estar con ella era como una bocanada de brisa fresca. Era divertida, muy linda y le gustaba demasiado su cabello rosa y el olor que desprendía cuando enredaba sus dedos en él. Claro que él nunca diría eso en voz alta. Al sentirse como un bobalicón viendo a su amiga, frunció un poco el ceño y empezó a subir las escaleras. Pudo oír cómo Sakura reía por su gesto y éste se suavizó dando paso a un amago de sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación del pelinegro Sakura percibió el delicioso aroma del perfume que Sasuke utilizaba. Se extrañó al ver que la habitación estaba toda desordenada, la cama estaba desecha, había ropa tirada por todos lados y papeles regados por el escritorio. Todo cobró sentido cuando en la pantalla plana que estaba pegada a la pared, estaba un menú en pausa, abajo estaba el aparato ése prendido y entre la colcha estaba el control inalámbrico con el que jugaba su amigo.

— Eres un maldito adicto — dijo en un susurro que fácilmente fue percibido por Sasuke quien frunció el ceño de nuevo.

— Tengo que acabar el juego — respondió mientras se dirigía a la cama, saltaba y tomaba el control para reanudar el juego.

Sakura vio por unos momentos de que iba el juego que tanto quería acabar Sasuke. No tardo mucho en apartar la mirada de la pantalla cuando vio un zombie desquiciado tratando de morder al personaje principal y que era cortado justo por la mitad con la motosierra que apareció mágicamente en la mano del personaje. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— Se supone que me ayudarías a estudiar — dijo con voz lastimera para ver si podía conseguir que Uchiha soltara el control.

— Aja… — el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle atención a la muchacha.

— Tengo examen mañana, ¿sabes? — le dijo ella empezando a enojarse, estaba ahí para estudiar no para ver como ese trastornado adicto-obsesivo se deshacía las manos apretando los botones del control del juego.

— Sí — respondió simplemente él sin hacer caso de lo que dijera.

— … — guardó silencio por unos momentos pero después una sonrisa algo extraña surcó su rostro, tenía un plan.

— Suigetsu me invitó a salir — volvió a intentar captar la atención del moreno que veía fijamente la pantalla.

— Aaah… —.

— Dijo que podríamos ir al cine, y tú sabes… — dijo ella con una voz un poco más sugerente. Sabía perfectamente que a Sasuke no le tragaba Hozuki, lo aborrecía, más específicamente. Tal vez si le hablara de que saldría con él se enojaría y le pondría atención.

— ¿Sí, y qué más?… — Hasta ahí llegó su paciencia, simplemente detestaba ser ignorada y Uchiha Sasuke tendría que padecer su furia, no se abstendría de golpearlo si era necesario.

— ¡Uchiha! — gritó y se aventó contra él tratando de arrebatarle el control, pero cuando su cuerpo tocó el mullido colchón, Sasuke ya estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto todavía presionando frenéticamente los botones y gritando de vez en cuando.

— Dame ese maldito control — ordenó la pelirrosa.

— No, ya casi acabo el nivel — contestó, sin hacer caso de la _amenazante_ voz de su amiga.

— ¡Dámelo! — gritó ya casi perdiendo el control.

— ¡Que no! — gritó el pelinegro también, no se podía concentrar y tenía, enserio tenía que pasar ese nivel.

— ¡Que me lo des ya! — gritó aún más fuerte Haruno. Podría ser un poco baja de estatura, pero sus decibelios de voz eran enserio potentes.

En el primer piso, Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, acababa de llegar del supermercado y estaba cargando las bolsas hasta la cocina. Podía oír el alboroto que traían esos niños en la habitación del menor. Los pesados pasos y golpes se oían en el techo de la sala. Rió aun poco, sabía el carácter que tenía Sakura, la conocía desde pequeña, si llegaba a insistir en algo, era algo pesada. Tal vez podría convertir a Sasuke en el estudioso hijo que era antes y no en el trastornado que aniquilaba cosas mutantes todo el día.

**15 minutos después**

— Sasuke — habló la pelirrosa suavemente, alargando la letra "u" y "e" del nombre de su amigo. Había desistido de su pelea para quitarle el condenado control, simplemente no pudo, además, se cansó de correr, subir la cama, correr y más correr. Ese Uchiha algún día se las iba a pagar.

— Sasuke, te estoy hablando — gateó por la amplia cama hasta donde él estaba recostado, pasó una pierna por un lado de su cadera y se sentó encima de él. A simple vista podía parecer una escena algo indecente, pero ellos eran mejores amigos desde pequeños, no era nada raro. Cuando vio que había bloqueado la visión de Sasuke sonrió un poco, al fin tenía su atención.

— Tengo que estudiar — le dijo todavía con una sonrisa.

— Espera, ya casi acabo — le dijo él moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, tratando de ver la pantalla.

— Eso dijiste hace raaato — estaba llegando a hartarse, pero enserio quería pasar ese examen y Sasuke era casi un genio con esa materia, era el único que podía ayudarla.

— Mhmm — frunció el ceño al ver que se quedó todo en silencio y él seguía tratando de ver la pantalla moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Le pegó un poco en el cachete y cuando él la volteó a ver con el entrecejo arrugado ella hizo su mejor cara de perrito triste.

— Mou, Sasuke-kun — dijo ella empezando a saltar sobre él, haciendo un puchero y con voz de niña pequeña. Al instante, Sasuke sintió unas ondas de placer al sentir a Sakura saltando sobre su parte sensible. ¿Estaba loca? Iba a matarlo si seguía haciendo eso, pero tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo.

— Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun — repitió muchas veces la pelirrosa con la misma voz y todavía saltando encima de Sasuke.

— Sa… kura, detente — pidió Sasuke con una voz débil, concentrándose lo máximo posible para que no empezara a abultarse allá abajo y avergonzarse el mismo, al parecer no estaba funcionando. Harto de esa tortura, tomó a su amiga de los hombros y dio la vuelta haciendo que Sakura quedara acostada en la cama y él casi sentado encima de ella, sin poner mucho peso para no aplastarla.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella que estaba con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Eso hizo que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su cara.

— Deja de hacer eso, y estudiaremos — dijo él con su rostro ya a escasos centímetros, sus alientos se entremezclaban.

— Pero deja de jugar ya — dijo ella haciendo el rostro a un lado y haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — preguntó él, antes sólo se enfrascaba en los estudios y le decían que era malo, que buscara un pasatiempo, y cuando tenía uno le decían que también era malo.

— Eres un adicto a esa cosa, no me agrada — protestó ella.

— Ah, ¿y por qué no? — preguntó el de nuevo con su ladeada sonrisa.

— Porque no, vuélvete adicto a otra cosa mejor — dijo Sakura, con tal de que dejara ese aparato y le ayudara a estudiar.

— ¿Cómo qué? — preguntó de nuevo acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

— No sé, cualquier cosa — inocentemente esa fue como una invitación para el pelinegro.

— ¿Cualquiera? ¿La que sea? — su tono era insinuante, pero la pelirrosa miraba con odio a la consola de videojuegos como para prestarle atención a eso.

— Sí — le dijo ella volviendo su rostro al de él y percatándose de repente que estaba peligrosamente cerca — Sasuk… —.

El nombre de su amigo quedó incompleto al ser interrumpida por los delgados labios de Sasuke que se posaron sobre los suyos. Él movió la cabeza un poco a un lado para poder acomodarse mejor y acarició los labios de Sakura con su lengua pidiendo un permiso mudo. Cuando ella los abrió suavemente, Sasuke adentró su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa que lo recibió con la suya tímidamente.

Sasuke exploró toda la cavidad de su _amiga _y cuando sintió que el aire empezaba a faltar, la sacó lentamente y succionó el labio inferior dando fin al beso.

— Podría hacerme adicto a eso — dijo él entrecortadamente.

— Sasuke-kun — el sufijo salió de manera involuntario por los rojos labios de la chica haciendo que de nueva cuenta, la sonrisa ladeada de Uchiha apareciera. Sasuke la observó detenidamente, con los labios rojos por el beso, las mejillas arreboladas y con el cabello despeinado y desparramado por la cama. Sin duda alguna podría hacerse adicto a aquello.

Sasuke se inclinó de nueva cuenta sobre Sakura y la besó por segunda vez, moviendo los labios contra los de ella más suavemente y con delicadeza. Sonrió contra el beso cuando sintió que Sakura le respondía tímidamente y casi sin experiencia. Él le guiaría en ese aspecto y en algunos más.

Sakura al sentir los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos moviéndose, sintió como si fuera algo irreal, por primera vez había sentido que se había vuelto adicta a algo.

Al parecer, los dos habían encontrado una adicción más productiva y… placentera.

* * *

_Holaaaa:)_

_Esteee, sí, lo sé, sé que tendría que estar siguiendo la continuación de Speechless, pero estoy un poco bloqueada con eso, así que les traigo esto como una recompensa, sí, eso._

_De antemano les agradezco por comentar y por las alertas, me hacen muy feliz, y no tengan duda de que trataré de terminar esta misma semana la continuación. Pero de mientras, les dejo esta historia, un poco corto, lo sé, pero me gustó y espero que a ustedes también les guste como a mí haaha._

_¿Dudas? Review_

_¿Sugerencias? Review_

_¿Críticas? (espero que no) Review_

_Y bueeeno, me retiro y espero que hayan disfrutado._

_Ciao._


End file.
